Snow wars
by Kadia midori
Summary: What happens when you put the gennin 8 plus shikamaru in to gaint snow ball fight with the academdy students under them? find out in snow wars.time before sauske left after tsunade become hokage


KM: Hey im back. Ok so here we go, Naruto and its characters are not mine.

Naruto cast :"YAY!"

KM:But I can still control them in my stories

Naruto cast -Kakashi and Iruka: Boo

K and I: ... yay!

NC: O.O

KM: on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------

"If we were to assume that the enemy ninja X was moving at a speed of 90 miles per hour and moving in a zigzag motion in a small space of about 20 feet across," Umino Iruka said as he set up the problem on the blackboard. He sighed as he felt another disturbance as someone summoned up chakra and formed a henge. He continued on as if oblivious hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"We would also assume that half the distance of the diagonal movement Y is equal to the acceleration of said ninja per each direction change. So the question is: what would the speed be after X has done three direction changes at a length of Y?" he finished the writing on the board and without turning around, stated, "Konohamaru I would like to add that I am thinner and taller than you seem to have chosen to represent me."

Konohamaru stopped mid-mock. 'Man this guy must be related to Hanabi or some thing,' He thought as he released the henge of his teacher and turned to look at said Nin, now looking very exasperated. Konohamaru braced himself for his punishment, or at least the mad dash to the door to escape the predicament.

Iruka sighed and looked first at Naruto's successor in making his life a nightmare, and around at the young academy students. They were in various levels of boredom, ranging from catatonic to actually paying attention enough to notice that he had stopped. He couldn't blame them. It was2 'o' clockon the day before the last dayclassuntil Christmas vacation. It wasn't any use to trying teaching anything to them. They would all forget it anyways.

"Konohamaru sit down," he said wearily as he put down the chalk and looked up at the clock. It was a good hour until the bell rang, enough time to teach a lesson, but how to keep their attention. As he thought hethe looked out the window of the classroom at the bare trees that were filled with snow. He loved this time of year. He remembered the times when he was a young child. Building snowmen with his friends, decorating the tree with father, drinking his mother's home made mint tea after a long day of playing snow wars with his class mates.

Wait that was it. He would give them a reason to pay attention. He wasn't against bargaining with students, and besides, it was a teaching game after all. He smiled slightly.

"Ok I'm not heartless and I know what it's like to be a kid on the last day so I'll make a deal with you. I'm going to teach one more lesson

and I have a short test on it," he stopped to let the groans subside and then continued, "And if at least half of you make a good grade on it I

will make tomorrow a game day." The kids perked up at this. Immediately a murmur of excitement became audible. Iruka-sensei never let them play

games.

"Iruka-sensei?" a voice in the back spoke up.

"Yes Hanabi?" Iruka said not even bothering to look her way as he stared out the window. He knew who it was by her voice. Hyuuga Hanabi was one of his top students, but

that was to be expected from a Hyuuga head house member.

"What game would that be?" she said in her flat voice.

Iruka smiled and sat down. He looked at the girl and she looked evenly back at the chunnin with her pearly white eyes that were normal to her

clan.

"Oh it is a very special game that most teachers have played at least once. I remember when I was your age I was the best at it," Iruka

boasted loudly.

"Why would we want to play a game you were the best at?" a loud outburst came from the back of the room. "It must be an easy game, if

you were the best!" Konohamaru sneered. "What is it? Making snow angels?"

Iruka laughed along with the rest of the class at this. He was becoming a regular trouble maker

"No Konohamaru. It's a huge game of war that allows you to test your skills at both attacking and defending. It was made up by the fourth

Hokage when he was a young boy."

The hum of chatter returned and a loud voice rose over it all.

"Well then Sensei I have one thing to say!" Konohamaru said with a huge grin on his face.

"And that is…?" Iruka asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Start teaching!" the boy cheered

An hour later the children were turning in their test and bidding Iruka a good night. Iruka looked around and watched how different the children were. Hanabi was quiet as she left the room as usual. She never seemed excited but Iruka has seen the sparkle of hope in those pale eyes when she turned in her test.

On the other hand Konohamaru had a group of Children surrounding him, they were smiling and laughing at jokes, that would make even Kakashi's eyes widen, as they walked out to go home to their mothers and fathers to decorate the house or make moon cakes. He smiled as the last girl left humming merrily. Ahh to be youn again

Iruka put down the papers and went to get a cup of tea in his old 'number one ramen buyer' mug that a certain blonde had given him a while ago. When he returned to look over the papers he checked the clock, 3, it said, and the Hokage's office closed at 6. More than enough time.

Hanabi 98, hmm, that was unusual she usually got 100s on everything. She must have been distracted by something. Yoko 87, that was usual. Konohamaru 89, hmm He must have been really excited to get such a high grade. Yuki, He grinned at the last grade of the night, a 110. He knew he shouldn't have given such easy extra credit. Oh well, he thought and put the last one on his pile of good grades, and looked to where the not so good went.

Nothing? That was unusual for this class. Oh well it seemed he had to get some help for tomorrow if he was going to make sure he kept his

part of the deal.

He looked down the list and counted the number of students: 36.If he had 3 villages with at most 3 or 4 Jounin, and under them, 3 Genins. He knew it wasn't going to work unless…

It's Time to visit the Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fifth Hokage sighed as she stared at the damage report on her desk. The paper was at least a foot long and probably contained every type of damage she could think of. She was going to have to get the fire lords wife wicked drunk to get out of this one. She looked up at the four people across from her. Team seven as usual had made the simplest job possible into a massive war zone. She mentally crossed out 'gardening' on her 'Jobs that team seven can do without a crisis'. She put 'green house' on her things to 'never put Naruto in or near' list.

"Ok Naruto, tell me again, what happened?" she said warily.

The blond scowled at first the Hokage and then the Uchiha next to him.

"Well?"

"You see, I was picking the acorns off the ground like the job said when I saw this squirrel. It was all cute and fuzzy with little tips on the ears so I decided to name him Bob, like a bobcat. So I gave him an acorn and he scurried off. He came back and I gave him another. He came back and…" Naruto continued the story of about five minutes before Tsunade had had enough.

"Naruto!" this stopped the story mid-sentence. "After you gave the squirrel all the acorns what happened?"

"Bob went to see Sasuke so he would give him his nuts," his voice dropped and he said "Not that he has any," which promptly caused Naruto to be hit upside the head by his two teammates. "Ow! What was that for?" His query was met with icy glares.

"Keep going Naruto."

"Sasuke was really mean and he kicked Bob, but Bob came back," Naruto huffed. "If Sasuke had just given him all his nuts he would have gone away but noooooooo, Sasuke had to be a bastard and hog them all. Then he did what I never thought he could do!"

"I rid the world of a pest?" Sasuke said quietly with a smirk on his face.

"He used his fire jutsu to burn Bob into barbeque!" Naruto shouted. "He killed him! Bob had kids and now they won't have a father to play with! Now they won't have enough money and they will starve and the mommy squirrel, Jane, will have to work two jobs to send her kids to school and it is all Sasuke's fault!"

After a moment of silence to let the absurdity of that comment sink in, the other boy spoke up. He glared his 'you-have-to-be-the-stupidest-

person-alive-and-shouldn't-be-taking-up-air-meant-for-smarter-things-like-rocks!'glare as he looked down on the blonde.

"It's a Squirrel, dobe, if it had kids he probably ate them or something," he sneered at the blonde.

"WHY YOU BASTARD! YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT BOB!"

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! BRING IT!"

"DOBE!"

"OH IT'S ALREADY BEEN BRUNGED!"

"WHAT THE—IS THAT EVEN A WORD?"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE IN THE CONTEXT!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two boys stopped being soout of character, or at least Sauske did.Sasuke was in the process ofhaving his hair yankedout by Naruto who currently looked like Sasuke had set a snake loose in his pants. He kept twitching at random times.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" Tsunade whined as she collapsed back into her chair. "Why do I try?" She looked over the list of jobs that had to be done. Dog walking? No, the last time Naruto had ended up a chew toy for the dogs because someone had used a genjutsu on the dogs so to them he looked and smelled like a chew toy. Hmm… directing traffic? Maybe. She glanced at the twitching blonde and shook her head. No she didn't need more patients. What to do?

"Ahem?" came from the back of the room. "Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes?" the blonde woman asked, relieved to have a distraction, She didn't want to admit it but she was running out off ideas. She would put them on snow duty but the other Genin teams had done that yesterday. Besides, knowing Naruto he would find a way to make snow explode. She was starting to hate giving missions this team. The woman looked up to see the face of none other than the academy teacher.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, the argument immediately forgotten, andsprang at his favorite teacher in pure unadulterated glee.

Iruka squared himself for impact, having years of experience with the blonde's hyper personality.

"May we speak in private?" the man said looking down at the blonde boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade said. "You want me to order at least five jounin and 12 chuunin to help you with a GAME?" she rubbed her temples in frustration. Man she had a headache and a dull thud against the wall outside every five seconds,wasn't helping. "I can't do that Iruka. I would love to help you but I can't."

"Tsunade-Sama, please, I promised them I would do this I cant back out now," he begged. What would the kids say if he said his lack of planning was the reason he couldn't hold up his end of the bargain?

"Iruka, I would, really, but," she stopped as the thump increased in volume. She needed some sake. She lifted her self graceful from the desk and walked over to a cupboard to retrieve a bottle of sake. "I can't. It's a really busy time," she lied through her teeth. She wasn't going to tell him that the reason was she was not helping was that she having a bad day her back hurt like the dickens and she all around felt like a Akimichi had rolled over her.

Thump, thump.

"NARUTO!" the yell from outside the office door was obviously Sakura. "If you bounce that ball once more against that wall I'll…!"

"Alright Sakura-Chan!" came the reply

THUD!

"OW! What was that for dobe?"

"NARUTO!"

A crash sounded as the boy flew backwards and slammed against the wall.

The room shook and the wall to the waiting room cracked.

"Ah, Hokage-Sama, I could come back later, if you would like," Iruka said as he sensed an angry feeling behind him.

"No, I think I have a solution to our little problem," the Hokage said a gleam apparent in her eyes.

Iruka shivered as a sense of foreboding washed over him.


End file.
